


Break a leg!

by taegirights



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Comedy, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, High School Crush, M/M, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, dummies in love, put that rating because they make out lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegirights/pseuds/taegirights
Summary: “Soobin betrayed me.”Taehyun laughed. “Are you jealous?”“That my crush is hanging out with my friend? No.” Beomgyu scoffed.“Sounds pretty jealous to me.”Kai frowned. “Wait... Who’s the crush and who’s the friend?”Beomgyu thought that all his love related problems would stay in high school. (And that a love triangle wouldn’t be so easy to solve.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 222





	Break a leg!

“What do you mean the Music club is already full? It’s the fourth day of the school year!”

“Beomgyu, just leave it.”

Beomgyu slapped Soobin’s hand off his shoulder and glared at the Club Representative in front of him. 

“We have many clubs that need members.” The boy sighed. “The Art club, Drama club, Media club...”

“You will regret this.” Beomgyu shook his head, Soobin tried to silence him again. “I can play guitar.”

“We already got Huening Kai, he plays everything.”

“Huening Kai?!” 

“Beomgyu, come on, let’s just go.” Soobin begged him. 

Beomgyu clicked his tongue and turned around. “I didn’t even want to be in his stupid club.”

“Yeah, right.” Soobin laughed at his side. 

“Shut up.” He frowned. “You didn’t help either.”

“There is not much one can do.” Soobin shrugged. 

Beomgyu pursed his lips and continued walking. It was the fourth day of classes and nothing was going the way he wanted. 

“Oh, you wanted to be in the club?” Kai laughed. 

Beomgyu furrowed his brows. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Everyone wants to be in the Music Club.” Taehyun sipped his strawberry milk. “It’s common knowledge.”

“It’s my last year.” Beomgyu whined, looking at the two boys sitting at the schoolyard. “You still have time.”

“Are you trying to make me give you my spot?” Kai narrowed his eyes. 

“Both of your spots, actually.” He smiled at them. “So Soobin can join with me.”

Taehyun scoffed. “You really have a crush on him?”

“I don’t- It’s not a crush. Shut up.”

“Oh? You do.” Kai smirked. 

“Listen.” Beomgyu leaned in a little towards the two boys. “I’m telling you, we had something going on during the summer.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Taehyun nodded. “You went swimming with your shirts off.” 

“He was checking me out the _whole time_.”

“You sure he wasn’t looking at your belly?”

Beomgyu frowned at Kai. “My-? What?”

“Belly.” 

“Why would he do that?” 

Kai glanced at Taehyun then looked back at Beomgyu. “No reason.”

Beomgyu touched his stomach, it was flat. “My abs?”

“Ha!” Taehyun laughed. “ _Abs_.”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. There was no point in trying to defend himself with these two. 

Soobin had spent the summer with Beomgyu, he took him to his family’s home in Daegu. The time they went to the pool, Beomgyu felt Soobin’s eyes on him the whole time but the taller turned around each time he looked at his way. 

At some point of sharing the bed every night, they woke up cuddled to each other. They started cuddling even before falling asleep, sometimes even caressing each other’s hair. 

_ Yeah, very gay.  _

Last night of their summer trip, after a day full of tension, both of them were talking as they cuddled. They talked about this being the last year of high school, last year of taking the chances they could take. 

They shared the same pillow, their noses almost touched, when Soobin closed his eyes. 

Beomgyu gulped, maybe it was Soobin’s speech about taking all the risks this year or the last hours of strong tension between them, but everything Beomgyu wanted to do was to kiss Soobin. 

Of course he didn’t. If he did, he wouldn’t be regretting everything as Taehyun sipped his milk with a pitying look on his face. 

“But he is back to being _bros_ with me.” Beomgyu pouted. 

“What if you just imagined everything?” Kai shrugged. 

“How can I imagine that much?” Beomgyu balled his fists. “I really think he likes me.”

“And what will you do about that?” Taehyun asked. 

“Nothing. I don’t want to reject him.”

“Reject him?”

“Yeah, I don’t like him like that.”

* * *

Beomgyu learned that he likes acting one week after the club started, but it wasn’t until one of the small plays they had at the winter festival that he told Soobin about it. 

“Obviously, you like being the center of attention.” Soobin rolled his eyes and laughed. 

Beomgyu frowned. “Ouch.”

“Oh.” Soobin blinked, stepping away from the desk he was leaning on. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. Not like you’re narcissistic or something.”

“I might be, just a little.” Beomgyu laughed. 

“I mean, you like the spotlight.” 

Beomgyu nodded. “I do.”

They were alone in the classroom, Beomgyu sat crosslegged on top of Soobin’s desk. 

Not only did he not get into the club he wanted, him and Soobin were also on different classes. Not that Beomgyu didn’t have other friends, but they just weren’t Soobin. 

“What about you? Do you like the club?”

Soobin shrugged, leaning back on the desk beside Beomgyu. “I like doing the scenography.”

“What? Holding up a fake tree branch?” Beomgyu laughed, the taller pinched his side. 

The door slid open, a blue head walking in. 

Beomgyu sat up straighter, staring as the other boy finally looked up and smiled. 

The thing about Choi Yeonjun was, that no matter how cool and popular he is, he’s still one of the nicest people Beomgyu knows. 

“Hey.” He walked slowly towards the duo. “Sorry, that’s my seat.”

Beomgyu gasped loudly, immediately jumping off the desk he was sitting on. “You told me it was yours.” He slapped Soobin’s shoulder. 

“Ah!” He winced. “We sit together.”

Beomgyu raised his brows, looking back at Yeonjun who let out a small breathy laugh before grabbing his notebook from under his table. “Don’t sweat it.” 

“Nice hair.” Beomgyu held his hands over his chest. “By the way.”

“Thanks.” Yeonjun smiled. “Did it during the holidays. The teacher told me I might have to dye it black again.” 

“That’s unfair.” Soobin pouted. 

Yeonjun nodded. “Well,” He raised the notebook in his hand, “See ya.” 

Beomgyu waved at him until he slid the door closed again, turning to slap Soobin’s shoulder again. 

“Ah! What was that for?”

“You didn’t tell me you were desk buddies with _the_ Choi Yeonjun.”

“Why does it matter?”

“Uh.” Beomgyu opened his eyes. “He’s the coolest, hottest, beautifulest guy ever?”

Soobin scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

Beomgyu shut his mouth, he always spoke without thinking. If Soobin had a crush on him he probably shouldn’t be saying things like this in front of him, he might get jealous or sad. 

“I mean...” Beomgyu turned away. “That’s what I heard.”

“Once you get to know him, he’s not as cool as he seems.”

“No?” Beomgyu watched Soobin shake his head. “Are you... close?”

“Not exactly.”

Beomgyu caught himself smiling at that. “I should get going.”

“Alright.” Soobin nodded. “Are we walking home together?”

Beongyu looked back before reaching the door. “Of course!”

* * *

“Have you thought of your university choices?” Beomgyu licked the vanilla ice cream he was holding. 

“Don’t know.” Soobin bit down on his popsicle. 

“Ow! Are you crazy?” Beomgyu winced at the sound. “How do you bite it like that?”

They started having ice cram on cold days after one of Soobin’s cravings, realizing that it was amazing. It didn’t melt as fast, giving you time to actually enjoy it and Soobin claims he found an article saying it’s good to eat frozen treats during winter time. 

“What?” Soobin took another bite. 

“Ugh.” Beomgyu turned around, walking again. 

Soobin fixed the bag on his shoulder a followed him. “What about you? Thought of universities yet?” 

“Why? Going to copy mine and follow me?”

Beomgyu licked the ice cream before it dripped down to his hand. After not having an answer back he looked at Soobin. 

“Maybe.” He bit down on the popsicle. 

“Stop that!” 

“Should I do psychology? Maybe literature?” Soobin shook his head, clicking his tongue. 

“I’m doing car design.” Beomgyu smiled proudly. 

“Is that a thing?”

“What do you mean?” Beomgyu frowned, licking around the cone. “Of course it is.”

Beomgyu sucked his bottom lip in, the sweetness of his ice cream on it as he turned to see Soobin. The taller quickly looked up from his lips, turning his face away. 

He felt a small tug on his chest, Beomgyu turned to face the ice cream again. “I think you suit language and literature.”

“ _So he looked at your mouth. Big deal_.”

Beomgyu frowned at his screen. “He wanted to kiss me.”

“ _Cover_!” Taehyun screamed, his PC shooting the enemy. 

“ _Sometimes you stare at bellies without wanting to rub them_.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Beomgyu furrowed his brows, screen going black and white. “I’m dead.”

“ _Maybe if you stopped talking about kissing Soobin_.” Taehyun groaned. 

“Maybe if you helped!” Beomgyu sighed. “I don’t even understand Kai’s advice.”

“ _He says that it’s just a human reaction to stare.”_

_“Yeah_.”

“Okay, yeah.” Beomgyu nodded, screen coming back to color as he shifted on his seat. “It’s normal to stare at pretty people’s lips.”

“ _I never called you pretty, but sure_.”

* * *

Soobin ran inside the Drama Club, sitting on the chair next to Beomgyu and leaning in to whisper. “What did I miss?”

Beomgyu gulped, leaning in a little. “We’re going to do a play written by the literature club.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. We’ll reenact someone’s Wattpad fanfiction.” 

Soobin nodded, paying attention to the Club President speaking in front of them. 

Beomgyu dared to glance at him, he was allowed to stare, after all. 

“What if my play gets picked?”

“You write?” Beomgyu furrowed his brows. 

“I’m in the Literature Club, you dummy.” He elbowed Beomgyu playfully. “Might as well give it a chance.”

“What will you write about?”

Soobin raised his brows, turning to Beomgyu. “You’ll be the lead, tell me what you want.”

“What?” Beomgyu laughed. 

“I’ll write it with you in mind.”

Beomgyu looked down at his hands on his lap. “A love story?” He mumbled. 

“What?”

“A love story.”

“Good, Beomgyu.” The President called. 

Beomgyu quickly faced the front again, watching as the Club President wrote something on his whiteboard. 

“So we have...” He stood back. “Historical, action, royal, love story... Who wrote furry?”

Beomgyu blinked. “Wh... What?”

“We’ll give the Literature Club these pointers and we should have the stories next month.” The president put the lid back on his marker and smiled. “Then, we choose one.” 

“I hope we can do yours.” Beomgyu smiled at Soobin. 

Beomgyu didn’t like to admit it, but he loved attention. He knew he was pretty, but he liked to feel attractive, the weight of someone’s gaze, someone wanting him. 

“Soobinie.” 

Soobin hummed, not looking up from his notebook. Beomgyu took the chance to scoot closer to him, legs touching as they sat on Soobin’s bedroom floor. 

“Do you know the answer for this one?” 

Soobin glanced to the question he was pointing before looking up, a little taken aback from Beomgyu’s proximity. 

“It’s B.” 

Once his eyes dropped to his lips, Beomgyu smiled. “I knew it.”

“Then why do you even ask?” Soobin looked down at his book again, pouting. 

“I think I’m smarter than I give myself credit for.”

“I think you just don’t realize how dumb you are.”

* * *

He didn’t know why he got up so early that day, but Beomgyu found himself walking to school minutes earlier than normal. 

“Oh my god, Yeonjun? What happened?” 

Beomgyu ran to the blue haired who was limping, bandages on his right foot peeking from under his pants. 

“Oh, hey Beomgyu.” 

“Let me help you. Give me your backpack.” 

“You don’t have to.” Yeonjun contradicted his words as he passed his bag to the boy. 

Beomgyu then grabbed Yeonjun’s arm and guided it to his shoulders, the taller smiled as he rested his arm over them. 

He sneaked a hand around Yeonjun’s waist and the two started walking again. 

“Sorry to bother you like this.”

“Not at all.” Beomgyu shook his head. “What happened to your foot?”

“This will sound so lame.” Yeonjun laughed. “I twisted my ankle while trying to skate.”

Beomgyu laughed, he thought Yeonjun was the coolest in his year, there was no way he could think he was lame. 

“Now I can’t dance.” Yeonjun pouted. 

“Ah, you were on the Dance Club, right?”

The taller hummed. “You’re on Drama?”

Beomgyu bit his lip, Yeonjun - _The Choi Yeonjun_ \- knew what club he was in? He should stop fanboying when the guy was literally pressed by his side. 

“Yeah, with Soobin. Actually wanted to be in the Music Club, but didn’t get there on time.” 

They passed the school gates, heading to their classrooms now. Beomgyu tried not to squeeze too hard on Yeonjun’s waist as they went up the stairs. 

“They’re not as cool as you think.” 

“Yeah, you’re cooler. I mean-“ Beomgyu closed his eyes, mentally face palming himself. 

“I’m not as cool as you think, either.”

“I think you’re cooler than you think you are.” 

Yeonjun laughed and Beomgyu was glad he embarrassed himself to hear that. “Same goes for you.”

They reached the hallway with their respective classrooms and Yeonjun stopped him. “You can go to your class and I can walk-“ 

Beomgyu groaned, tugging Yeonjun back into walking to his class. “It’s just a few steps away, let me help you.”

He noticed a few of his classmates staring, probably wondering about Yeonjun’s foot or why was he hanging out with someone like Beomgyu. 

Once inside the classroom he let go of Yeonjun, leaving his bag on top of his desk. 

“Let me know if you need anything.”

“Hey.” Yeonjun called him once he turned around. 

“Yeah?” Beomgyu faced him once again. 

“How can I let you know,” He pushed his phone towards Beomgyu, “If I don’t have your number?”

_ He’s so cool.  _

* * *

“Gyu.”

“Hm?”

Soobin walked down the store’s isle, Beomgyu was picking between chocolate or banana milk. “Have you ever kissed a girl?”

Beomgyu scoffed. “What kind of question is that?”

“I’m curious.”

Beomgyu turned to Soobin, who now stood by his side. “I have.”

“How was it?” 

Beomgyu closed the refrigerator’s door. “Awful.”

“Was she bad at kissing?” 

“No.” Beomgyu started walking to the snack isle. “I just don’t like girls.”

“What?”

“Don’t you know?” Beomgyu glanced at Soobin, he frowned, breaking eye contact with Beomgyu to look at the bags in front of him. 

“Have you...” Soobin picked up a bag and pretended to read it. “Ever kissed a boy?”

Beomgyu smirked. “Who do you want to kiss?” 

“Nobody.” Soobin left the bag and walked to the counter to pay for his drink. 

Beomgyu followed quietly behind him, paying for his things and watched as Soobin walked to the tables outside the convenience store. 

“Have you never?” Beomgyu sat on the chair next to his. 

“None of your business.” 

“Hey.” Beomgyu pushed him. “Come on.”

“I was just wondering.” Soobin pushed the straw into the lid and took a sip. “How do I even know if I’m bad at it?”

Beomgyu chewed on his snack as he watched Soobin. “Want me to teach you?”

Soobin covered his mouth as he started coughing loudly. “What-?” He cleared his throat. “Have you lost your mind?”

“Aye.” Beomgyu put his hand out. “Give me your hand.” 

“My hand?” Soobin frowned. 

“Yes, gimme.”

“What are you planning, you pervert.”

Beomgyu slapped his shoulder. “Want me to teach you?”

Soobin slowly put his hand on Beomgyu’s, eyebrows still furrowed. 

“What are you doing?” Soobin screeched as soon as Beomgyu raised his hand to kiss the back of it. 

“Relax, will you?” Beomgyu looked at him, lips still gracing his hand. After no refutal, he kissed the back of Soobin’s hand softly, he looked at the taller before opening his mouth. 

Soobin was still frowning, eyes going from his mouth to Beomgyu’s eyes. 

He kissed the hand slowly like he would to a person’s lips before pulling away. Soobin instantly took back his hand, pressing it towards his chest. 

“You’re a weird one, Choi Beomgyu.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Stop it.”

“Ah, come on.” Beomgyu bumped his shoulder against Taehyun’s. “It’s nothing serious.”

“Do you like Soobin?” The younger turned to look at him. 

“I told you, I don’t.”

“Beomgyu.” Taehyun stopped walking, the sport bag at his side looked bigger than him. 

“Taehyun.”

“When someone you don’t like has a crush on you, it’s truly horrible.” Taehyun shook his head. “You feel guilty for even the smallest things.”

“Are you trying to say I have feeling for Soobin?” 

“I’m saying you’re enjoying this supposed ‘ _crush_ ’ he has on you too much.”

“You think I’m lying?” Beomgyu gasped. 

Taehyun sighed, he took out his phone and looked at the hour. “I’m late for practice.”

“Then go!” Beomgyu raised his chin. “Why are you telling me off right now? And since when are you in the football team?”

“Gyu.” Taehyun frowned. “Liking someone who doesn’t like you back is one of the worst feelings. Please don’t give him hopes if you’re just playing with him.” 

Beomgyu pouted. “Okay.” He scoffed, watching as Taehyun turned around and started jogging to the football field. 

He had a point, Beomgyu wouldn’t want his own crush to play him like that. He kicked the ground as he made his way towards the school. 

“Beomgyu!”

He looked up quickly, beaming at the familiar head of blue hair. “Hey.”

Yeonjun had crouches now, his foot on a cast after finding out that it was worse than he thought. “Going to the Drama Club?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Going home.” He shook his head. “I’m mostly useless at the Dance Club now.”

Beomgyu twisted his mouth. “I see.”

“But I should be back very soon.” Yeonjun raised his brows. “Once I get off this, my foot will be brand new.” 

“I hope so, I love seeing you dancing.”

Yeonjun smiled at him before looking down at the ground. “Thank you.”

Beomgyu bit his lip to try and hide the big smile on his face. “Want me to help you carry your bag?”

“Oh, no, don’t worry.” Yeonjun shook his head. “I’m already making you late.”

Beomgyu gave him a small nod. “Okay, take care.”

“See ya. And break a leg.” Yeonjun laughed as he nodded towards his foot. 

Beomgyu laughed at the theatre reference as he walked to the school gates, turning back to see Yeonjun walking home with his crouches. “Ah, he’s so cool.”

* * *

“Have you thought anything yet?”

“Of what?”

“Of the play you were going to write.”

“Ah.” Soobin pursed his lips as he looked to the side. “I’m having a writers block.” 

Beomgyu clicked his tongue as he walked around the empty classroom. “Well, unblock it.”

“It’s not that easy.” Soobin crossed his arms. 

“What do you do, then? To unblock it?”

Soobin thought of it. “I watch movies, listen to music or read something...” He laughed. “But then I forget to write.”

“Should we go to the movies this weekend?” 

“What?”

“To unblock it.”

“I have to see if I have free time after my academy...”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Okay mister busy. Tell me when you’re free.” 

“You never said we were watching a scary movie.” Soobin pouted again. 

“Oh, come on, big baby. Were you scared?”

The taller scoffed as they walked through the mall. “You were the one screaming.”

“Because you jumped at every scene.” Beomgyu scrunched his nose. 

“That entire cinema must hate us.” Soobin giggled. 

Beomgyu laughed with him. “Should we get milk tea?”

“Milkshakes.”

“Milk tea.” Beomgyu pouted. 

Soobin grabbed his arm and started tugging him to the ice cream shop. “Milkshakes.”

Beomgyu linked their arms together and tugged harder. “Milk tea.”

Soobin stumbled back, grabbing Beomgyu for support as he laughed again. “Alright, you win.”

“Of course.” Beomgyu smirked, chin high as he started walking. 

“Oh?” Soobin looked to the side. “Hey.”

“Hi, guys.”

Beomgyu almost got whiplash as he turned around at the sound of that voice. “Hi, Yeonjun.”

He smiled at the two, walking with the support of his crouches. 

Beomgyu couldn’t see him often without his uniform, he stole a quick glance at how long his legs looked with the pair of high waisted blue jeans Yeonjun wore. 

“Wanna join us for milk tea?” Beomgyu smiled. 

“Sounds amazing.” Yeonjun smiled back. “But I can’t, sorry.”

“Do you need any help with your bags?” Soobin looked at the white bag hanging on Yeonjun’s shoulder. 

“No, it’s okay.” Yeonjun shook his head. “It’s just a pair of boots I’ve been wanting for a while.” He looked at the two with a big smile. “They were on sale.”

“ _Cool_.” Beomgyu nodded. “I mean- That you got them. Cool.”

Soobin laughed. “See you on Monday, then?”

“Yeah. See you, guys.” Yeonjun nodded. “But hey, next time I’m joining you for sure.”

Beomgyu guesses that Yeonjun tried to wink as he pointed a finger, both eyes closing while at it. 

“He’s so cool.” 

Soobin scoffed. “He literally just stood there.”

Beomgyu finally unlinked their arms as they got to the tea shop. “Do you think he’s gay?”

“He was wearing bell bottom jeans with heeled boots.”

“I’m not a fan of stereotypes.”

Soobin rolled his eyes. “He’s most likely gay.”

“Of course, he was flirting with me the whole time.”

“Excuse me?” Soobin gasped. “He was flirting with _me.”_

“He winked at _me_.”

“Was that even a wink?”

Beomgyu stuck his tongue out before going to the counter and ordering the drinks for the two. 

Kai furrowed his brows. “You know, the chances of these two boys having a crush on you are pretty low.”

“But never zero.” Beomgyu pointed. 

“That is... Statistically true.” Taehyun nodded. 

“I’m telling you.” Beomgyu smirked. “Nobody can resist the Gyu Power.” 

Taehyun twisted his face in disgust as Kai clicked his tongue. “Eh.”

“Lame?”

“Very lame.” Kai nodded. 

“What if you make a move?” Taehyun asked. “See if that’s really the case.”

“But what if they don’t like me and I’m just imagining it?”

Kai frowned. “So you admit that that _could_ be the case.”

“Well, no. Because they clearly have a crush on me.”

“Beomgyu!” 

He turned around, Soobin was standing at the other end of the hallway. The taller raised a hand and motioned him to come. 

“There is your crush.”

Beomgyu turned back to glare at Kai. “I’m his crush.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Taehyun nodded. “Just go.”

He rolled his eyes before turning to Soobin and jogging to join him. 

“Did you pick one of the plays?” Soobin asked as soon as he got closer. 

“Why wont you tell me which one is yours?” Beomgyu pouted as they walked. 

“Why don’t you believe me?” Soobin laughed. “I really couldn’t finish it on time.” 

“Well, since you won’t tell me.” Beomgyu sang. “I liked the royal one, with the cats.”

“Number two?” Soobin pursed his lips and nodded. “I liked that one too.”

“It sounded the gayest.”

Soobin snorted. “How so?”

“Just had a vibe.” Beomgyu shrugged. “And I can see myself as the protagonist.”

“You always can.”

Beomgyu whined, poking him on the side. “You know what I mean.”

Soobin laughed again and opened the door to the Drama Club. 

“Yeonjun?”

The blue haired stopped talking to the President to face them. “Hey.”

“Yeonjun will be joining our club.” The President smiled. 

“Really?” Beomgyu beamed at him. 

“Yeah, I can’t really dance with the cast...” Yeonjun scrunched his nose. “And it’ll be too late to learn the choreo once I get it off.”

“...And another vote for play number two!” One of the club members read the small paper out loud. 

“Great.” The Club President clasped his hands. “We’ll be informing Kang Taehyun about it.”

“Kang Taehyun?” Beomgyu gasped. 

“He’s your friend, right?” Soobin raised his brows. “He’s in the Literature Club with me.”

“Now I know why it was so gay...” He whispered. 

Yeonjun looked back at them, arm over the back of his chair as he smiled. “I really liked that one, it felt different.” 

“It felt like a fanfiction.” Beomgyu narrowed his eyes. “I bet it’s on his blog.”

“He has a blog?” Soobin asked. 

“We’ll be choosing the cast next Tuesday, the copies of the script will be handed out on Monday.”

“Will you audition, Yeonjun?” Soobin leaned forward on his chair. 

“Yeah, might as well try. Right?” He laughed. 

“Soobin decided to do the scenography part.” Beomgyu pointed at him. 

“Oh? Isn’t the Art Club helping?” 

Soobin scoffed. “Like they would help.” 

“Maybe we can steal some of their art supplies.”

Yeonjun smirked at Beomgyu. “I like how you think.”

* * *

“Soobin.” Beomgyu walked into the other classroom, heading for his friend’s desk. 

Him and Yeonjun stopped laughing to look at him with a smile. “Ah, Gyu.” Soobin grabbed the stack of papers from his desk. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Beomgyu took the script. “Did you read through it?”

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Yeonjun nodded. 

“I was thinking that Yeonjun fits the lead very well.” Soobin smiled, dimples showing. 

“The lead?” Beomgyu bit his lip. 

“Ah, stop it.” Yeonjun waved his hand. 

“Seriously!” Soobin raised his brows. 

“I thought...” Beomgyu laughed. “That you thought I was going to be a good lead.” 

“No.” Soobin rolled his eyes. “You thought that yourself.” 

_Ah._

“We’ll audition tomorrow.” Yeonjun smiled softly at him. “Then we see who’s a better fit.”

“Yeah.” Beomgyu sighed. “Break a leg... Well...”

* * *

“So he’s Cat Prince.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “And you know what I am? Puppy Prince three... _Three!”_

“That’s a nice character.” Taehyun shrugged, drinking his strawberry milk. 

Kai picked up his drink from the vending machine and walked to them. “You were so happy to have Yeonjun in your club, now you’re mad?”

“Soobin betrayed me.” 

Taehyun laughed. “Are you jealous?” 

“That my crush is hanging out with my friend? No.” Beomgyu scoffed. 

“Sound pretty jealous to me.”

Kai frowned. “Wait... Who’s the crush and who’s the friend?”

“Yeonjun’s the crush.” Beomgyu crossed his arms. 

“Since when?”

“Since two years ago, pay attention, Hyuka.” 

“So,” Taehyun looked at him, “Why are you mad, exactly?”

_“Because!”_ Beomgyu huffed. “Yeonjun gives all his attention to Soobin, Soobin is behind Yeonjun -praising him and all that.” He looked away. “And he got the part.” 

“And he got Soobin.” Taehyun cocked his head to the side. 

“Soobin got him, not the other way around.”

“I think you’re rubbing the wrong belly.”

“What does that even mean?” Beomgyu frowned. 

“Listen, Puppy Prince number three.” Taehyun lowered his drink. 

Beomgyu pointed a finger at him. “Don’t provoke me.”

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Hyuka’s right. You should figure out your feelings.”

“Oh.” Beomgyu shook his head. “I know what I’m feeling. Betrayal. From all of you.”

“What did I even do?” Kai raised his hands. 

Beomgyu started walking. “You know what you did Huening Kai. You rubbed the belly too hard.”

Kai gasped as Beomgyu stomped away. 

* * *

“Hey, Beomgyu.” Yeonjun walked up to him. He didn’t need the crouches anymore, even if he still had the cast. 

“Hey.” Beomgyu glanced up at him before looking back at the tree leaves he was cutting. 

“Wanna help me with some lines?” 

Beomgyu bit his lip, it was his chance. He was going to show Yeonjun how great of an actor he could be. 

“Which part?”

Yeonjun gave him the script with the page already open, it was filled with notes and highlighted parts. “This.”

“Ah, the straight part.”

Beomgyu scanned the script, it was a scene with the Cat Prince and the Pup Princess (Soobin had asked him to stop calling her _The Bitch_ ). 

Yeonjun laughed and motioned Beomgyu to move to the middle of the room. The rest had already gone home or on a snack break. 

“Just make sure I’m saying the right lines.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Yeonjun repeated. He exhaled before looking up with a different expression. “ _I don’t care if I get disowned. I don’t care if I get thrown out. All I care about is you_.” He stepped closer to Beomgyu. “ _Us_.”

“Uh.” Beomgyu rushed to read the next line. “ _Am I supposed to ignore my responsibilities_?” He read with a frown. “ _Leave my people behind? What a selfish prince you are_.” 

Beomgyu hated this script. 

“ _Let’s change the rules, then_.” Yeonjun grabbed his free hand. “ _Let’s make it so we can be together. Let’s change the world_.” 

Beomgyu scoffed. “ _You can’t even change a village, what will you do with the world_?” 

“ _Oh, my prince_.” Yeonjun raised a hand to brush the side of Beomgyu’s face. “ _Eventually, fools change the world_.”

Beomgyu frowned, you could really tell this used to be a fanfiction. He didn’t correct the fact that Yeonjun said prince before the taller smiled at him. 

“And the kiss part.”

Beomgyu opened his eyes wider. “Kiss?”

“It won’t be a real kiss, so I was thinking of going for an angle like this.” 

He put a hand on Beomgyu’s jaw and tilted his head slightly, face coming close to his. Beomgyu’s eyes fluttered, he forced them to stay open as he looked at Yeonjun’s mouth. 

“This way the audience can just see me.” 

Beomgyu closed his fist as Yeonjun’s breath hit his lips. He looked at the other’s eyes, Yeonjun stepped back a little. 

“Or should I be more dramatic?” Yeonjun put a hand on Beomgyu’s waist. 

“What-?”

He gasped as he was swooned by Yeonjun, the blue haired laughing as Beomgyu clung to his shoulders, his back bending. 

“You’ll make us fall.” 

“Relax.” Yeonjun slowly stood up straight again, lifting Beomgyu with him. “I’m strong.”

Beomgyu chuckled nervously, putting a little more space between them. “You’re really good.” 

“You too.” Yeonjun smiled. 

“Now I see why they gave you the part.” Beomgyu nodded his head as he made his way back to the paper leaves he was preparing. “Doing all that without cringing.”

“Nah, they gave it to me out of pity.”

“Pity?” Beomgyu turned around in disbelief. “For _the_ Choi Yeonjun?”

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Soobin’s right, you think too highly of me.”

“Soobin... He told you?”

“That you think I’m the coolest?” Yeonjun put his script inside his bag. “Yeah.” 

“Oh.” Beomgyu looked down, ears burning. 

“I’ll get going.” Yeonjun picked up his crouches. “Don’t stay here too late, okay?”

“Yeah.” Beomgyu nodded. “Bye.”

“See you tomorrow.” 

Beomgyu sat on a desk and breathed deeply. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued cutting the green paper leaves. 

“Gyu, your neck will hurt if you look down like that.” Soobin walked in, standing in front of him. 

“Mhm.” Beomgyu hummed without looking up. 

Soobin rested a hand on the back of Beomgyu’s neck and gave it a squeeze. He looked up to meet Soobin’s eyes. 

Soobin didn’t step back, he just stared into Beomgyu’s eyes instead. 

“Are you-?” Beomgyu cleared his throat as the sound came out weaker than he expected. “Are you making me look bad in front of Yeonjun?”

“What?” Soobin frowned. 

“Are you making me look like a lame weird guy on purpose?”

“No.” Soobin dropped his hand, thighs still touching Beomgyu’s legs as the other sat on the desk. “Why would you think that?”

“He said you told him.” Beomgyu put down the scissors he was using. “You told him about me thinking that he’s cool.”

Soobin chuckled and looked away. “Well, yeah? You say that, like, all the time.”

“Just because I say it doesn’t mean that I want him to be aware of it?” Beomgyu sighed. 

“You even say it to _his face_ , I don’t understand.”

“It’s different with you guys talking behind my back.”

“Okay, sorry.” Soobin pouted. “It’s just that... You came up in the conversation.”

“Yeah, while you were making me look bad.” Beomgyu hopped off the desk and grabbed his bag. 

“Make you look bad? What are you saying, Gyu?” 

He glared at Soobin. “You think I don’t notice it?”

“Notice what?”

“That you think he’s much better than I am!”

Soobin paused, eyebrows slowly furrowing as he tilted his head. “Better... Beomgyu I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Making me look bad won’t make you look better.” 

“Gyu.” Soobin called him once he started walking. “Beomgyu.”

“Just leave me alone.” 

* * *

Beomgyu rested his cheek against his desk as he looked out the classroom’s window. He didn’t have the energy to go buy something for his lunch, so he stayed in the empty classroom to enjoy some peace at least. 

He heard the door slide open but ignored whoever walked in, until a bag of bread was placed in front of Beomgyu’s face. 

He lifted his head to see the boy in front of him. 

“You’re not answering your phone.” 

Yeonjun poked a straw into the lid of a yoghurt and put it on Beomgyu’s desk next to the bread. 

“You didn’t have to...” 

Yeonjun shrugged. “I knew you wouldn’t have anything else.”

Beomgyu gave him a tight lipped smile and picked up the bread bag. “Thanks.”

“I wanted to show you this.” Yeonjun smiled before raising a long leg into view. 

“New shoes?” Beomgyu chewed. 

“No, you dummy.” Yeonjun moved his foot before putting his leg down. “No more cast.” 

“Oh!” Beomgyu smiled. “That’s great.” 

“Worst eight weeks of my life.” Yeonjun giggled. He grabbed the chair from the desk in front of Beomgyu and dragged it back to sit on it. Arms crossed over the back of the chair as he watched Beomgyu. 

“How did you know I was here?” Beomgyu sipped on the yoghurt. 

“Just saw you while I was passing by.” He pointed to the half closed door. 

Beomgyu hummed before he nodded his head, biting the bread on his hands. 

“What would you do without me?” Yeonjun smiled. 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “I could just buy something to eat on my way back home.” 

“Hey.” Yeonjun shifted his his seat. “What are you doing after school?”

He smiled. “Nothing.”

“I, uh,” Yeonjun pursed his lips, “I volunteered to do some changes to the costumes, you know, they are so ugly.”

“They are, yeah.” Beomgyu nodded, the low budget royal costumes were really bad. 

“Do you wanna come over and help me?” Yeonjun shrugged. “It’s not much, just hot glue some accessories to it.”

“I can use a hot glue gun.” Beomgyu nodded. “Sure.”

“Great.” Yeonjun smiled before he stood up. “See you at the gates after school?”

“Yeah.” Beomgyu watched him go before shaking his fists and giggling. 

“This one is yours, so you can try it on.” Yeonjun passed a white jacket to Beomgyu. “Let’s see if the belt makes any changes.” 

Beomgyu stood up from the floor and went in front of Yeonjun’s mirror. He put the jacket on and checked himself out as he buttoned it. 

“Woah, it looks way better.” He eyed the patches added to the shoulders. 

Yeonjun walked up behind him to see it, his hands sneaked around Beomgyu’s waist to fix the fake belt. 

Beomgyu held his breath as he felt Yeonjun’s chest pressed against his back. He looked at the reflection of the two, Yeonjun had his head over his shoulder, almost touching his neck. 

He felt Yeonjun’s hands as they stopped messing with the belt to rest instead on his waist. Yeonjun’s eyes suddenly looked up to meet Beomgyu’s in the reflection. 

Beomgyu gasped, instinctively taking a step back just to collide with Yeonjun’s chest. “Sorry.”

He turned around quickly, putting space between them. 

“Relax.” Yeonjun smiled. “I don’t bite.”

Luckily, Yeonjun turned around again so he couldn’t see Beomgyu’s mouth gaping. 

Beomgyu had already noticed something. That something was Yeonjun’s lips. 

The shape of them was so intriguing to him, he couldn’t help but stare. Not only the pout was shaped beautifully, but they looked so soft. 

“I actually got these hair pins, I think they’re better than the headbands.”

Beomgyu snapped out of it and glanced at Yeonjun’s hands. Animal ears hair pins. 

“Oh.”

“They have bows, so I want to cut them off.”

Beomgyu laughed, sitting back where he was. “I almost forgot we were doing some furry Romeo and Juliet play.”

Yeonjun laughed. “Didn’t your friend write this?”

“Yeah, I hate him for that.”

“I thought you liked it.”

Beomgyu scrunched his nose. “Don’t you find it... Weird? Cringy? I don’t know.”

Yeonjun started cutting the pink bow off one ear pin. “I think it’s fun.”

“Of course, you catboy.”

“What?” Yeonjun laughed loudly. 

“You are.”

Yeonjun tilted his head, still laughing. “Should I be more masculine?”

“Is that what it means?” Beomgyu raised his brows. “I was saying because, you know, Cat Prince.” He shrugged. “And you have the feline look.” 

“The what?” Yeonjun giggled as he went in front of the mirror. 

“Yeah, like, your eyes are like _wah_.” Beomgyu pointed at the end of his eyes. 

Yeonjun frowned at his reflection and sat next to Beomgyu on the floor. “You’re just bragging your big eyes.”

“I’m serious.” Beomgyu laughed. “And your mouth too, it’s like.” 

With his index finger, Beomgyu made a  ㅅ shape. 

Yeonjun raised his own finger to his lips and traced them, Beomgyu forced himself to look away. 

* * *

“Beomgyu.”

He rolled his eyes and walked faster to the school’s gates. 

“Beomgyu!”

His arm was grabbed and he turned hastily to look at Soobin. “What?” 

“What the hell is wrong with you these days?”

Beomgyu breathed deeply, putting his hands on his pockets. “Why?”

“Why?” Soobin frowned. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Maybe I am just busy.”

“No.” Soobin let go of his arm. “You’re avoiding me.” 

Beomgyu shrugged. “So?”

“Beomgyu.” Soobin pleaded. “You can’t be mad that I talk about my best friend if someone else brings you up? And because of the dumbest thing, saying you think he’s cool? He already knew that.”

Beomgyu bit his lip and looked to the side. “I know.”

“You know it’s stupid. So, why?”

“It’s just,” He furrowed his brows, “I feel... I don’t know.”

Left out?

“Hey.” Soobin poked his stomach. “Let’s go eat some noodles and forget you’re an idiot, okay?”

Beomgyu chuckled, looking down before nodding. “Okay.”

Soobin smiled before throwing an arm around his shoulders and started walking with him. 

After a few moments of silence, Soobin spoke up again. “Just a month before the play.” 

“I can’t believe I’m getting on stage with fucking puppy ears.” 

“And you wanted to be the lead.” Soobin laughed, squeezing Beomgyu’s shoulder. 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” 

“Mind stealing some cardboard from the Art Club tomorrow?” 

Beomgyu smiled. “Sure, how much?” 

“Like, a window?” 

“The entire thing or just the frame?”

Soobin groaned. “Don’t know, just get me some cardboard.” He sighed. “Oh! And clay.”

“What’s the clay for?” 

Soobin smiled at him. “I just like playing with it.“

Beomgyu scanned the hallway before running to the Art Club and sliding the door open. 

“Taehyun? You’re in this club too?” Beomgyu laughed. 

He stopped once Taehyun looked at him seriously, Kai’s back towards Beomgyu. 

Taehyun licked his lips. “Now is not a good time.” 

Beomgyu took a step back. “Oh, I didn’t mean to-“

Kai let out a loud sigh before turning around and leaving the room. Beomgyu turned to look at Taehyun. “What happened?”

Taehyun untied his apron quickly. “He confessed.”

“He _what?”_ Beomgyu raised his brows. “And you rejected him?”

“Take whatever you want.” Taehyun ran behind Kai, leaving Beomgyu alone. 

Beomgyu huffed out a breath and turned around to the art supplies. He walked slowly, eyeing the pieces lying around the room. 

“These are shit.” He laughed before taking two cardboard pieces he seemed fit for a window frame. 

Poking his head out, Beomgyu made sure nobody was around as he ran out the room to his club. Rushing to open the door, he made it into the Drama Club without any problem. 

He left the cardboard on the table where some members were working on the props, turning to the sound of Soobin’s laughter. 

Soobin had one of the plastic swords as he fought with Yeonjun, who had another one. He smiled at the two, Yeonjun was quick to spot him. 

“You.” He pointed. 

Beomgyu raised his brows. “Me?”

“Thief!” Yeonjun raised his chin. “I saw you with the Art’s Kingdom property.” 

Beomgyu laughed, going closer to them and raised his hands. “Oh, please spare me.” 

Yeonjun poked the plastic sword to his chest. “Don’t come closer, bandit.” 

Beomgyu looked at Soobin. “He made me do it.” 

Soobin gasped. “How could you.” He narrowed his eyes. 

Yeonjun grabbed Soobin’s sword, the taller whined as he fought back for it, eventually losing. 

The sword was now passed to Beomgyu as Yeonjun declared that Soobin was their enemy. 

“Ah, what is this?” Soobin covered his face as the two hit him with the toys. 

“Guys, don’t play with that. What if it gets dented?” One of the girls at the table groaned. 

“Soobin, come help us if you’ll just play.” 

Soobin sighed and took Yeonjun’s sword back, Beomgyu tried to keep his, reaching to Soobin’s arm with his mouth open. 

“Ack!” Soobin pushed him. “No biting!” 

Beomgyu giggled before giving him the toy so Soobin could go help the rest of the people doing props. 

“Glad to see that you made up.”

Beomgyu turned to see a smiling Yeonjun. “He told you about the fight?”

Yeonjun shook his head. “I could see you two sulking.” 

Beomgyu nodded, he stole a quick glance at Soobin before looking down. 

“Tomorrow’s Saturday.” He said, looking up at Yeonjun again. “Do you have any plans?”

“No.” He shook his head smiling. “I’m free.”

“Do you play games?” Beomgyu scratched the back of his head. “Me and Soobin were planning on going to a cafe to play before we start studying for finals.” 

Yeonjun nodded. “Sure. I might just not be as good as you guys are.”

“Don’t have high expectations for us.”

“We were so close.” Soobin whined at the screen. “What happened?” 

Beomgyu laughed and reached a hand to mess with his hair. “Chill.” 

Soobin glared at him. “It was you, wasn’t it.”

Beomgyu smiled, giving Soobin’s hair one last ruffle before opening the menu tab on his computer. “Do you want to eat something?”

“Here?” Yeonjun looked at him from Soobin’s other side. “Or should we eat somewhere else?”

“The food here is good.” Beomgyu raised his brows. 

“What about...” He looked at the two. “Meat?”

Soobin frowned. “Meat? Do you have enough money?”

Yeonjun smiled. “I know a barbecue that’ll give us a discount.”

Soobin turned to Beomgyu then, one eyebrow raised. “What do you think?”

Beomgyu sat back on his chair. “It better be worth it.”

* * *

“Oh my God, Soobin.” Beomgyu groaned in front of his reflection before he turned around. “I look so dumb.”

Soobin smiled at him. “You look so cute.”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. “I can’t believe I’ll go like this in front of my classmates.”

“You wanted to do this.” Soobin walked up to him and touched one of Beomgyu’s puppy ears. 

“Can’t you cover for me?”

“Not in a million years.” Soobin giggled, his hand playing with Beomgyu’s hair. 

Beomgyu gulped as he looked up at Soobin’s smile, almost jumping when the bathroom door opened. 

“Yeonjun.” Soobin called as he threw an arm around Beomgyu’s shoulders, shaking him. “Doesn’t Gyu look super cute as a Puppy Prince?” 

Yeonjun looked at the two and chuckled before nodding. “Mhm, he does.” 

Beomgyu pouted when Soobin squeezed his shoulder again.  Yeonjun walked to the mirror and took out his lip tint. 

“Oh, can you put some on me?” Beomgyu pointed to his face. 

“You want me to do it?” Yeonjun frowned, looking at the two. 

Beomgyu hummed. “I don’t know how to do it.”

Yeonjun hesitated before stepping closer to him, putting the product on his middle finger and raising the hand to Beomgyu’s mouth. “Open.”

Beomgyu didn’t know how intense it would be to have Yeonjun patting his lips with Soobin’s arm around him, both of them looking closely at his mouth. 

He looked down to avoid their gazes, hoping his hair was long enough to cover his red ears. 

The feeling was gone too soon as Yeonjun stepped back and hummed at the sight. Beomgyu turned to see Soobin, who just nodded at him with a smile, probably approving of the look. 

Beomgyu gulped and let Yeonjun finish putting the tint on himself. “Binnie.” Beomgyu glanced at the taller, who was still side hugging him. “Weren’t you going to check the lights?”

Soobin’s eyes widened. “Right.” 

“Let’s go.” Beomgyu walked out of his embrace, getting out of the bathroom and going backstage. 

“Hey, Gyu.” 

Beomgyu paused to look back at him, the place was dark and filled with their props. Soobin walked closer to stand in front of him. 

“If everything goes alright with my finals...” Soobin bit his lip, holding a smile before looking down. “I want to ask Yeonjun out.”

Beomgyu’s thoughts stopped. “Yeah?”

“We’ve been kinda flirty with each other almost the entire semester.” Soobin shrugged a shoulder. 

Beomgyu slowly nodded his head. “You should do it.”

“You think he’ll say yes?”

Beomgyu smiled. “Of course he will.”

Beomgyu took out his clip on ears as he laughed with his cast members about some awkward pauses they had on stage. 

“Ah, what’s this?” 

He turned around to see as Yeonjun and the girl who played the Bitch -I mean, Pup Princess, smiled as they received some flower bouquets. 

Yeonjun laughed before heading to where Beomgyu was standing. “I think they just relate me to the color blue now.” He nodded at the blue flowers he was holding. 

“Not fair, only you two got flowers.”

Soobin laughed as he joined them. “Stop being so jealous.” 

Yeonjun chuckled before looking at the bouquet, taking a flower out of it and giving it to Beomgyu, who gasped in return as he grabbed it. 

He took another blue flower and passed it to Soobin, receiving a big dimpled smile back, taking it and softly caressing the petals. 

“And _why_ did you say yes?”

“Was I supposed to say no?”  Beomgyu groaned, he passed the guitar he was tuning back to Kai. 

“I don’t understand you.” Taehyun shook his head. 

Beomgyu bit the inside of his cheek as he sat back on his chair, his friends doing the Music Club cleaning. He eyed the two, who didn’t seem awkward at all even after Kai’s confession. He wasn’t going to ask about it. 

“If I’m being honest.” Kai tilted his head to the side. “If my _supposed_ best friend confessed to my crush of two years, I would be pissed.”

“Same.” Taehyun started pushing the chairs back into place. 

“He doesn’t know.” Beomgyu crossed his legs. “I never told him I like Yeonjun.” 

Taehyun turned around to look at him. “Then he’s...”

Beomgyu’s heart dropped as he saw Taehyun’s face freeze when he looked at the door. He turned around quickly, finding Soobin staring at him from the door frame. 

“Tyun.” Kai jumped up. “You’re late to volleyball practice.” 

The two grabbed their bags and ran out of the room, quite literally. 

“Beomgyu.” Soobin licked his lips before he walked into the room. 

“How much did you hear?” Beomgyu sighed as he stood up from his chair. 

“That you had a crush in him for two years?”

At least he didn’t hear the part when Beomgyu ranted about wanting to kiss him and Yeonjun back in the backstage bathroom. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Beomgyu, you could’ve told me.”

Beomgyu scoffed, waving his hand around. “It’s just a stupid platonic crush.”

“But-“

“Plus, that was before he was my friend.” Beomgyu shrugged. “He’s our friend now, I see him differently.”

Soobin pouted at him. “Still, I always tell you everything.” 

“It’s really nothing.” Beomgyu picked up his bag from the floor. “I always told you he was cool, it was just that.”

“Are we not walking home together?”

“Uh.” Beomgyu started side walking to the door. “Actually, I have plans with them.” He pointed. “Sorry, for not telling you before. You must’ve waited for me, right?”

“Yeah.” Soobin pressed his lips together. “That’s why I’m here.”

“Right, sorry, forgot. See you tomorrow?”

“That was so awkward.” Beomgyu pressed the palm of his hands to his eyes. “Why did he have to go there?”

Kai patted his back as they sat at the bleachers of the gym. “At least you told him now, right?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, I didn’t. I told him it was nothing and that he could go on and marry Yeonjun, for all I care.”

Kai blinked. “You’re _really_ stupid.”

“I know.” Beomgyu whined. 

“Beomgyu, really...” Kai sighed, chuckling a little as he looked at the volleyball practice in front of them. “If you don’t do anything about it, you can’t be mad when someone else does.”

“Is that why you confessed?”

Kai turned to see him again. “I had to take the chance before someone else did.”

Beomgyu sighed. “Rub that belly before somebody else does.”

Kai laughed loudly, making Taehyun turn towards them. 

Beomgyu smiled. “So, are you dating now?”

“Not yet.” He smiled back. “He accepted the confession, I can wait.” 

Beomgyu looked down at his hands. Would Yeonjun or Soobin accept his confession, if he ever dared to?

“You always said those two were crushing on you, what happened?”

“Maybe I got things mixed up.” He shrugged before letting out a long sigh. “Now Soobin will ask him out, and Yeonjun will say yes, and Soobin will kiss Yeonjun, and Yeonjun will be his first kiss, and they will hold each other’s hands, and-“

He stopped once he felt a knot forming on his throat. How pathetic. 

“Beomgyu.” Kai furrowed his brows. “I don’t understand, who do you want to be with?”

“I don’t understand either.” 

* * *

“Beomgyu, wake up.”

He groaned, turning around on his bed. 

“It’s your first week of classes, and you’re already late?” 

Beomgyu hated having roommates. He thought that college dorm life would be fun, but he just gets nagged every morning and night. 

How come he had to be silent when playing games but his roommate could talk to his girlfriend on the phone all night? 

But he was right, it was his first week of college, he had to make an effort. 

It was raining once he stepped out the building, he put his hoodie on and ran to his class. 

It was an elective class, he thought it could help him in songwriting and he was not going to take the Poetry Class. And truly, he was already creative so taking a Creative Writing class seemed easy. 

He walked in, shaking the droplets that got to his bangs as he walked to the seats. 

“Beomgyu?”

Sometimes, he wished life was like dramas, he wished a ‘To be continued...’ popped on screen and he had time to take a break and maybe drink a cup of water. 

Instead, he took a deep breath before glancing back at the voice coming from his left. 

“What are you doing here?” He was met with bright eyes and a dimpled smile. 

Beomgyu couldn’t help but stare. The Soobin sitting in front of him was not the same Soobin he last saw three months ago. 

He forced himself to look down from Soobin’s pink hair and smile back. “Hi.”

“You disappeared?” Soobin moved to make room for Beomgyu, there was no escape now. 

“Entrance exams were too stressful.” He lied. 

“You...” Soobin looked around. “What are you doing here? Weren’t you doing Mechanical Design?”

“Right.” Beomgyu let out a breath, sitting next to him. “I realized it wasn’t for me.”

“But, writing?”

“I’m doing Music Production.” Beomgyu but his lip. “So, for the songwriting process...”

“Music?” Soobin smiled again. “That’s cool.” 

_Cool_. 

“Yeah.” Beomgyu smiled sheepishly. “I just feel behind the rest of my class.”

“Why?”

“They’re more... Classical.”

“Come on.” Soobin bumped his shoulder. “Don’t you know the future of the industry is just some buttons and computer stuff?”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “You’re doing Literature?”

Soobin nodded. “I am.”

“And the hair?” 

“It sorta just happened.” Soobin brushed down his pink bangs. 

Beomgyu wonders if Yeonjun’s colorful hair has something to do with it. He looked down at the desk in front if them. “And Yeonjun?” 

“Yeonjun?” Soobin raised his brows. “I haven’t seen him since graduation.”

“Didn’t you ask him out?”

Soobin’s shoulders dropped, a hand coming to his temple to scratch it. “I didn’t.”

“Oh.”

“Is that why?” Soobin frowned. “Is that why you said you were busy and disappeared all summer?”

Beomgyu bit his lip, too ashamed of himself to look at Soobin right now. 

“It is.” Soobin answered himself. His mouth gaping before he closed it again to look forward. 

“Are you mad at me?”

“Honestly? The fact that you stopped talking to me over a boy sucks, Gyu.”

The professor finally walked in and greeted them. Beomgyu sinked further into his seat, awkwardly wishing to run away. 

“Sorry.”

“So you’ll make it up to me.” Soobin whispered. 

Beomgyu looked at him surprised. “How?”

Soobin smiled as he leaned in to whisper. “Buy me lunch.”

Beomgyu tightened the strings of his hoodie, looking at the rain pouring outside the building. 

“Have any place in mind?” 

“Fuck. Don’t scare me.” Beomgyu glared at Soobin. “Did you finish with your classes?” 

Soobin shook his head, opening the zipper of his bag. “I have to come back.”

“Then, the cafeteria-“

“Ah, come on. Treat me somewhere nice.”

“What do you want?” 

“Hotpot.”

“Hot-?” Beomgyu sighed. “Alright.” 

Soobin smiled as he took his foldable umbrella out. “You don’t have one?”

“No.”

“Let’s share.”

Beomgyu smiled at his immature excitement over sharing an umbrella with Soobin, and thanked the Universe for the way that him and Soobin just fell back into their comfortable friendship, like nothing happened, as the taller put an arm around his shoulders to bring him close. 

* * *

Beomgyu had asked his roommate to stop hitting the desk with his pen three times now. He turned around in bed when he heard the noise again. 

Curse whoever put him in the same room as a Percussion Instruments player. 

He reached for his earphones, maybe a calm playlist would do the trick for something like this. When he unlocked his phone, two notifications greeted him. 

It didn’t take long until Beomgyu was in the hallway of his dorm, calling Soobin. 

“ _I thought you fell asleep_.”

“No.” Beomgyu sighed. “I hate this room.”

Soobin laughed at the other end. “ _Wanna come over_?”

“Really?”

“ _I have a room for myself_.”

“Sounds heavenly.”

“ _Can you come over_?” There was some ruffling at the other end. “ _I don’t know if you have any rules there_.”

“I’ll make it work.”

Almost getting caught and two adrenaline rushes later Beomgyu texted Soobin to let him know he was outside his shared apartment. 

The pink haired opened the door in his sweats and silently motioned him to come inside. 

There was someone eating ramen in front of his computer in the sitting area next to the door, who didn’t even look up at him. There were shoes everywhere and a box of two kilograms of tangerines in the corridor. 

Soobin opened the door to his room and let Beomgyu in. 

“Ah.” He threw himself at Soobin’s bed. “You’re the best.”

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll finish something before going to bed.”

Beomgyu watched as Soobin sat on the floor, back to the bed, as he put his laptop on his lap and scrolled through his text. 

Sharing a bed wasn’t new at all for them, an habit they’d developed on their endless sleep overs. But there was a difference in cuddling your attractive friend and cuddling the friend you’re attracted to. 

“Didn’t you say you wanted to sleep?” Soobin caught his gaze. 

“I ran here.” Beomgyu put an arm under his head. “I’m a little energized.” 

“Give me your energy.” Soobin pouted. “I have to finish this before midnight.”

Beomgyu giggled and moved on the bed until he could press his head to Soobin’s. The two laughed as Beomgyu squished Soobin’s face to his. 

“Will that do?” 

Soobin chuckled, typing on his keyboard. “You’re so weird.”

Beomgyu closed his eyes, listening to the soft tapping of Soobin’s keys. For some reason, it calmed him instead of annoying him like his roommate. 

His eyes fluttered open when he felt the mattress sinking next to him, the room was now dark and Soobin covered both of them with the duvet. 

“Are you done?” Beomgyu mumbled. 

“Did I wake you?” Soobin rested his head on the pillow. 

“It’s okay.” Beomgyu put a hand on Soobin’s cheek and pinched it. “You worked hard.”

“Are you sleep talking?” Soobin giggled as Beomgyu rested his hand on his cheek. 

Beomgyu wished he could kiss Soobin goodnight. 

Soobin took his hand and intertwined their fingers between the two. After Beomgyu closed his eyes, he felt the other shifting closer to him before a pair of soft lips kissed his forehead. 

It lasted for a few second before Soobin pulled back again. Beomgyu gave his hand one last squeeze before falling asleep. 

* * *

“He even said he had a small summer relationship?” Beomgyu folded his shirts, glancing quickly at his phone. 

“ _I’m saying this again, you’re so dumb_.”

“ _Almost lost that belly for good_.” 

“I lost the chance of being his first kiss.” Beomgyu pouted. 

“ _But not the last_!” Kai smiled at his camera. 

“ _The way the universe plays at your favor... It amazes me_.” Taehyun shook his head. 

“Right? I’m God’s favorite.” Beomgyu laughed. “The same class? How is that possible.”

“ _It’s very possib_ -“

“Let me dream, okay?” Beomgyu frowned. 

“ _So_?” Kai kept moving the angle of his camera. “ _Will you confess_?”

“Maybe.”

“ _Again, dumb_.”

“ _Tyun, let him speak_.”

“Like.” Beomgyu sighed, picking up another clean shirt. “Do I have feelings for him or do I just love attention?”

“ _Both_.” Taehyun nodded. 

“ _It’s natural to want attention from your crush, you know_.”

“What if it’s not a crush and-“

“ _ You’re so dumb! You’re head over heels _ !” 

“Whatever.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “What about you guys? Anything new?”

_ “I found this holographic sticker today.” _

_ “I learned something new on the Origami Club.” _

Beomgyu sighed. “Okay, back to me.” 

“ _ Obviously. _ ..”

“I can’t believe he had a summer boyfriend.” Beomgyu left the shirt on the pile and picked up another one. “I should’ve sent you guys to spy on him.”

“ _Ooh, that would’ve been fu_ _n.” _

_ “Absolutely not _ _._ ”

“Hyuka, I knew you were a true friend. Tyun, you can choke.”

* * *

“It’s your fault for playing the cello.” Beomgyu laughed as he went down the stairs. 

“Come on, dude, I just went to the gym yesterday. Wait for me.” His friend walked slowly down the stairs. He looked at the side. “Wish I could be like that.”

Beomgyu looked as someone made their way around the corner in a skateboard. He wished he could be as cool as them too, the long blond hair peeking from under the black beanie as they sweetly speed up. 

They looked up from the ground to meet eyes with Beomgyu. 

“ _Gyu_?”

He didn’t even have time to react before Yeonjun crashed with a bunch of parked bikes and landed on the floor, his skateboard continued rolling away. 

“Yeonjun, are you crazy?” Beomgyu ran up to help him stand up. 

“It is you.” The now blond smiled. He looked at Beomgyu’s back, nodding at the black guitar case. “You’re in the music department?”

“Yeah. Don’t tell me you’re there too?”

Yeonjun shook his head no, walking to pick up his board. “Design.” He said before standing up again. “Fashion.”

“That’s so...”

“Cool?” Yeonjun laughed. 

“Was going to say ‘you’, but they’re almost synonyms now.” Beomgyu smiled as he heard Yeonjun laugh loudly. 

“Hey.” He raised his brows. “You should come to the club tonight.”

“What?”

“Me and some friends are going out tonight.” Yeonjun looked at the shiny watch on his wrist. “I’m so late, shit. I’ll text you the details.”

“But-“

“We’ll be there!” His friend said as he finally reached the end of the stairs. 

“Good.” Yeonjun smiled again before he put his board down again. “See you, Gyu.” 

Beomgyu watched as he skated away. What the fuck had just happened?!

“Hey.” He frowned as he turned around. “You can’t even walk, how will you dance?”

“With the power of alcohol.”

Beomgyu felt underdressed as he made his way into the club with a white shirt and skinny jeans. Loud musing just kept getting louder as his friends took him deeper into the dark place. 

He sent Yeonjun a text, hoping he would see it, before he was given two shots of cheap vodka. 

“Gyu!” 

He turned around and blamed the alcohol he just swallowed for the dizziness at the sight of Yeonjun. The unbuttoned black shirt revealing his chest, the blond slicked back hair, the smokey eyes and gloss he had, Beomgyu was just glad that Yeonjun hugged him before his knees gave up at that. 

“I’ve missed you.” Yeonjun said close to his ear. 

Beomgyu smiled. “Me too.”

“Do you want something to drink?” He asked over the music once he stepped back. 

“I just had some awful vodka.”

Yeonjun laughed. “So you want something or not?”

Beomgyu shrugged. “Why not?”

The next hour or so was spent following behind Yeonjun as he talked with a bunch of people and awkwardly sipping on his drinks as Beomgyu saw him doing so. 

At some time, Beomgyu excused himself to go to the bathroom, pleased to find that the corridor leading there was roofless. It was a smoking area, even if smoking inside was allowed too, yet it felt fresher. The muted music might help. 

Beomgyu looked up at the sky and rested against the gray wall, he sighed and took out his phone. Calling the number almost subconsciously. 

“ _Gyu_?”

“Binnie...”

“ _What’s that noise_?”

“I’m at the club I told you about.” He heard Soobin laughing at him. “I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

“ _Why did you call_?”

“Can I crash at your place? I don’t think I can go to the dorms like this.” 

“ _Yeah, of course._ ”

Beomgyu saw a familiar silhouette come out tothe area. “In an hour maybe?”

“ _An hour?_ ”

“Gotta do something first.” Beomgyu hung up the phone as Yeonjun walked up to him. 

“Gyu, the best songs are playing now.”

Beomgyu smiled. “Wanna dance?”

Yeonjun nodded excitedly, grabbing Beomgyu’s arm and taking him inside again. He stopped once they were surrounded by people dancing and started moving along to the rhythm. 

Beomgyu bit his lip and followed. He always loved to see how Yeonjun carried himself, so effortlessly stylish. All his moves were sharp, but not enough to be seen as try hard, he just was a natural to this as he sang the words to the song, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. 

Beomgyu was being pushed by the other people dancing around him, not that he cared, but Yeonjun grabbed his elbow and brought him closer to his body. 

He said something but Beomgyu just squinted at him, not hearing anything over the loud music. 

Yeonjun leaned in to talk close to his ear, hand resting on Beomgyu’s shoulder. “Are you drunk?”

“No.” Beomgyu stood on his tiptoes to reply, he put a hand on Yeonjun’s bicep, feeling the other flexing and tried not to choke. “Just a little, uh, buzzed.”

“Good.” Yeonjun smiled at him, not stepping back as he danced. The hand on Beomgyu’s shoulder going to the small of his back. 

Beomgyu’s brain melted. This was it. This was definitely flirting. He wasn’t just imagining it or trying to find some hidden meaning to their hips moving together as Yeonjun looked down at him with hooded eyes. 

This wasn’t eye contact across the room or him giggling at some dumb joke, this was Yeonjun leaning closer to him, mouth open as their breaths mixed into each other. 

He threw his arms around Yeonjun’s broad shoulders and let him guide his hips to the music, his eyes not leaving the blond’s mouth. 

But Beomgyu was too proud, and Yeonjun was too much of a tease, neither of them actually closing the small space left. Their lips graced each other’s at times, but not with enough intent for Beomgyu to call those kisses. 

The hand on Beomgyu’s back pressed him closer, their bodies flushed against each other. Yeonjun stuck out his tongue to wet his own lips, Beomgyu could almost feel the movement. 

He looked up, eyes meeting Yeonjun’s, challenging, pleading. The blond pulled back slightly with a smirk. “I’m thirsty. Want some water?” 

Beomgyu nodded, whole body tingling once Yeonjun stepped back and grabbed his hand to take him back to the table. 

He talked to his friends there, taking a water bottle and turning to Beomgyu. He raised his brows as he opened it and took a big gulp. 

Now what? _What_? 

Beomgyu was thirstier for the lips on the bottle than the water itself. 

Yeonjun passed him the bottle, waiting for Beomgyu to finish it before throwing it with the rest on the table. “Let’s go outside.”

They walked to that smoking area he’d found Beomgyu, Yeonjun still leading him by the hand. 

Beomgyu leaned against the wall once they got there. “So...” He worried his bottom lip, not knowing if the moment was broken or if he should just throw himself into his arms at this point. 

Yeonjun stepped closer again, his hand went to Beomgyu’s chin and tugged the bottom lip so he would stop biting on it. 

He pressed their bodies together once again and Beomgyu closed his eyes. 

“Gyu.”

“Mhm.”

“Your phone.”

Beomgyu snapped his eyes open again, Yeonjun stepped back and the felt the vibration on his front pocket. 

Reality hit him. 

“Bin.”

“ _I’m outside_.”

“Outside of what?” Beomgyu peeled himself off the wall. 

“ _The club_?” He said obviously. “ _You said an hour._ ”

“That I would go in an hour.”

“ _Yeah, but you sounded drunk_.”

Beomgyu sighed, poor Soobin bothered to come all the way here and didn’t know that he was about to make out with Choi Yeonjun. He shouldn’t get mad at him. 

“Okay, I’m going.”

He hung up and watched as Yeonjun brushed his hair back. “Soobin?”

“Yeah, he didn’t want me to walk alone.” Beomgyu pocketed his phone again. “I... Well...”

“Another time.” Yeonjun smiled at him. “Let’s get you to Soobin.”

“Yeonjun, he-“ Beomgyu breathed. “He doesn’t know I’m here with you.”

And even if Yeonjun didn’t know that the pair stopped talking because of Beomgyu’s feelings, he understood that something was going on. 

“We can tell him I just bumped into you.” Yeonjun raised a brow. “I want to see him... If that’s okay. Obviously.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Beomgyu nodded. 

Beomgyu hurried through the crowd to get outside, finding Soobin immediately. 

“You don’t seem as drunk as I thought.” Soobin threw an arm around him. 

“I, uh, found someone today.” Beomgyu looked back. 

Soobin followed his gaze, a small gasp left his lips as he eyed Yeonjun up and down. 

Beomgyu watched his reaction from up close, a weird mix of feelings going on inside his head and making his stomach turn. Soobin was still hugging him as he smiled at Yeonjun. 

Beomgyu was excited. He wanted to show both of them off. 

_Junnie, doesn’t Soobin look so pretty with his dyed hair? Binnie, doesn’t Yeonjun look so hot tonight_? 

“Yeonjun, it’s been a while.”

The blond laughed. “Yeah, I was so happy that I could find you guys again.”

Beomgyu smiled at that. 

“Are you going back inside?” Soobin pointed to the club. “You can join us.”

“I have to go back with my friends, but...” Yeonjun brushed his hair back again. _So cool_. “I’ll be straightforward with you.”

Beomgyu frowned. “About?”

“I know what you’re doing.” 

Soobin looked at Beomgyu, who looked back just as confused as he was. 

“At first I was afraid to be meddling like that between you guys, but,” He licked his lips, “I’ve been reading about polyamorous relationships over the summer. And I’d like that.”

Beomgyu waited for some other explanation but it never came, he looked up at Soobin. _Come on, literature major, I know you can put some words together to answer that._

“Uh, yeah, why don’t we...” Soobin looked at Beomgyu, then turned to Yeonjun again. “Talk about this once we’re all sober and have time?” 

Yeonjun smiled. “Of course.” He winked at the two, or at least tried to. “You have my number.”

Just like that, he turned back and went inside the club. Beomgyu stepped away from Soobin to look at him with a frown. 

“What did he say?”

Soobin shook his head. “I thought you knew.” He looked at Beomgyu. “I thought it was something you said back in there, or something.”

“Well, let’s go.” Beomgyu took his hand and tugged. “We have to decipher it.”

Soobin laughed and started to walk with him. “You sure you didn’t give him any ideas?” 

“I don’t know what a polygon relation is!” Beomgyu huffed. “I failed geometry!”

“What’s that smell?” Beomgyu frowned as he looked at Soobin. “Are you eating a tangerine right now?” 

Soobin shrugged, mouth on the piece of fruit. “Found something?”

“Relating the sides of a polygon to angles and diagonals.”

Soobin sighed, taking another piece. “I thought you would be tired.”

“I was dancing, and all that.” Beomgyu gulped, erasing his search and putting ‘ _polygons_ ’ instead. “Feeling energized.”

“And you found him just like that?” 

Beomgyu nodded, erasing more of it and putting ‘ _poly_ ’ on his search.  “Small world we live in.” 

“He looked so...” Soobin put his fruit aside. “Good.”

“He did.”Beomgyu sighed and typed into the search bar ‘ _poly relation_ ’, chest burning at the immediate results showing up. 

“Do you want some shorts, or will you sleep with jeans?”

“Uh?” He locked his phone. “Yeah, yes.” Beomgyu stood up from the bed. “I need to use your bathroom.”

Soobin frowned slightly at him and nodded. “Take the shorts.” 

Beomgyu splashed water to his face. It couldn’t be that, right? It kind of made sense in a way, the three, together. 

He changed into the shorts quickly, picking up the jeans from the floor and going to Soobin’s room again. Would Kai and Taehyun be awake at this hour to hear him panicking?

Walking to the bed again, he threw the jeans to the floor and searched between the sheets for his phone. He turned around quickly. 

“Is that my phone?”

“I’m reading.” Soobin said calmly. 

Beomgyu stepped closer to him to look at the screen, the same information he found earlier. 

“It might be wrong, it’s just a-“

“He thinks we’re inviting him into our relationship.” Soobin locked the phone and put it on the desk behind them. 

“What relationship?”

“Exactly.” Soobin sighed. “He’s crazy.”

Soobin licked his lips and stared at Beomgyu, who leaned back on Soobin’s desk and tried not to stare at the shiny lips in front of him. 

“Is he?”

He was so close, they were barely whispering now. Soobin breathed out. “What?”

Genuinely asking, did curiosity ever kill something else other than a metaphorical cat?

“Is he crazy?” 

Beomgyu closed his eyes, leaning forward and letting curiosity win over him to finally feel Soobin’s soft lips against his. 

He pulled away and opened his eyes again, stomach falling when he saw Soobin’s expression of pure shock. 

_ Oh no.  _

It was still savable. They could still ignore this. 

Beomgyu could still claim it was the alcohol he drank earlier clouding over his head. 

“So-“

He was pushed back, Soobin pressing him against the desk as he kissed Beomgyu. 

Putting his arms around Soobin’s neck, he sat himself on the desk and kissed back, wincing slightly at the sound of a book page ripping under him. 

He always imagined Soobin kisses like his personality, soft, gentle, shy. He always thought he would be the one leading the kiss to a curious Soobin. 

Beomgyu yelped slightly when Soobin put a hand under him, lifting him from the desk to take the book from under him, throwing it to the floor and leaning to kiss him again. 

His tongue tasted like the dumb tangerine from earlier as Beomgyu opened his mouth for him. 

There was _no way_ they could ignore this. 

* * *

Beomgyu woke up in an empty bed that smelled like Soobin. He quickly sat up, scanning the room for any signs of the pink haired. 

The book on the floor reminding him that last night really happened as he got out of bed, grabbing his phone and jeans before getting out of the room. 

“Uh, have you seen Soobin?” He asked one of his flatmates. 

“He left for his classes a while ago.” 

Beomgyu nodded, at least it wasn’t entirely a ‘ _one night stand_ ’ feeling now. 

“ _Congrats_!”

“No, Hyuka, don’t jinx it yet.” Beomgyu picked out an outfit for the day. “I still don’t know what that was.”

“ _It’s pretty clear, Gyu_.” Taehyun’s voice cut through. 

“You’ve been silent.”

“ _I’m doing something for the Debate Team_.” Taehyun explained. “ _This will sound crazy to you, but what if you actually talk it out with them_?”

“Funny.” Beomgyu sighed. “You think I can make it work?”

“ _Two hands for two bellies_.”

“ _Who’s your other hand for, Hyuka?”_

_ “Don’t know what you’re talking about, I only have one hand for Kang Taehyun.” _

“I’m hanging up.”

“ _Good_.”

“Shut up.”

Beomgyu stood under the water until it became cold, too out of it to keep track of his time in the shower. 

Once he was dressed, he picked up his phone. “Shit.” 

He grabbed his bag and ran out of the dorm, he could make it to class in time. 

Not only was he late, he was also too distracted by getting butterflies on his stomach from last night’s memories to pay attention to class. 

He walked mindlessly to the cafeteria before someone stepped on his way. 

“Why are you ignoring my texts?” Soobin frowned. 

“Ignoring-?”

“Listen.” He sighed and Beomgyu’s heart was racing. “If it’s about last night, sorry I went overboard. But I really liked it-“

“Wait.” Beomgyu raised his hand. “My battery died because I didn’t charge my phone this morning.”

“So,” Soobin raised his brows. “You’re not avoiding me?”

“You were the one who disappeared this morning.” Beomgyu poked his chest. 

Soobin’s mouth opened in a gasp. “You didn’t read the note?”

“Note?”

“I left a note on the pillow.”

Beomgyu looked away, the both of them were so dumb. “You liked it?”

“Yeah.” Soobin nodded. “You have no idea how much I waited for that to happen.”

The Music major smiled. “Can I kiss you, then?”

“Please.”

He got on the tip of his toes and left a peck on Soobin’s lips, the taller chasing after he pulled away. 

“Did you eat lunch yet?” Beomgyu waited for Soobin to shake his head no. “Let’s eat together.”

Once they were sitting next to each other, Beomgyu put a shy hand on top of Soobin’s, he watched as the pink haired held back a smile by shoving a spoonful of rice in his mouth. 

“Doing anything later?” 

Soobin swallowed before turning to him. “I only have morning classes on Saturdays.”

“Lucky you.” Beomgyu pouted. 

“Hey, uhm.” Soobin put down his spoon. “About Yeonjun.”

“Oh, yes.”

“I think we should go for it.” 

Beomgyu nodded. “Thing is, I want it to be a serious thing.”

“What?” 

“Like,” Beomgyu sighed. “If you’re just doing it for fun...”

“No.” Soobin frowned. “I’m not. I want a relationship. Boyfriend, boyfriend and boyfriend.”

Beomgyu looked down, biting on a smile before covering his face with both hands. “Oh my God.”

Soobin laughed at his side. “Too much?”

“Ah.” Beomgyu put down his hands, shaking his head slightly and picking up his chopsticks again. “Let’s not tell him that we weren’t really a couple like he thought.”

“We’ll tell him eventually.” 

Beomgyu chewed on his food for a few moments. “And...”

“Hm?”

“Last night.” Beomgyu moved his food around his plate. “I actually was with him, we danced. He almost kissed me.”

“I had my almost kisses with him, too.” Soobin nodded. “Why didn’t you?”

“You called.”

He turned to see Soobin, who was staring with an open mouth. “You _idiot_! You should’ve just ignored my call.”

“It’s alright, I liked the outcome.”

* * *

Beomgyu had forced Soobin to send Yeonjun a text, saying that a groupchat would be too much pressure right now. They danced around their schedules until they found a day where they could meet for brunch. 

He fixed his hair with the front camera of his phone, wearing a red sweater Kai gifted him last year, claiming that he looks good with that color. Taehyun had agreed to that, so Beomgyu trusted that statement. 

His breath got caught in his throat as he saw Yeonjun’s tall figure walking to the table he’d chosen. 

“Hey.”

“Skirt, cool. Hi.” Beomgyu gulped, finally smiling awkwardly at him. 

“Oh.” Yeonjun touched his ankle length skirt and smiled. “Thanks. Red looks good on you.”

Yeonjun went around the table to sit next to Beomgyu and he sent blessings towards Kai and Taehyun. 

Soobin came in not long after. “Sorry if I’m late.”

“We were just too early.” Yeonjun smiled at Beomgyu. 

Soobin stared at him. “Yeonjun, really, you look amazing.”

“You too, I love your hair.” Yeonjun pointed. “Really suits you.”

Beomgyu sighed. “You’re so pretty, Beomgyu.” He nodded to himself. 

Yeonjun turned to him with a smile. “You’re so pretty, Beomgyu.” He said in a low voice. 

Beomgyu pretended to look at the menu in front of him. 

They made small talk before ordering, Soobin took pictures of the plates that arrived as Beomgyu sipped on his drink. 

“Yeonjun, can I ask...” Beomgyu finally grabbed his plate after Soobin was done with the pictures. “How did you came to the conclusion of a poly relationship?”

“Oh.” Yeonjun put down his drink. “Well, at first someone warned me that there were rumors that Soobin had a boyfriend, because we were flirting in class.”

Soobin chuckled at that. “We weren’t.”

“And I thought: ‘ _Wow, he doesn’t seem like it but he’s a cheating douchebag_ ’. But then, I found out that you were the boyfriend.” Yeonjun pointed. “And I thought: ‘ _That’s weird, he also showed interest_ ’.” 

“And why wasn’t Beomgyu classified as a douchebag?” Soobin whined. 

“I thought it was so weird that the two would cheat with the same person.” Yeonjun frowned. “But then, you flirted with me in front of each other.”

Beomgyu laughed as he saw Yeonjun’s exaggerated expressions. 

“I thought you two were so weird.” Yeonjun laughed as he cut through his pancakes. “An article about polyamory popped out, and it started making sense.”

Beomgyu looked at Soobin, who ate silently as he smiled at the story, then turned to Yeonjun. “Who did you like first?”

“Ah, come on, you can’t ask that.” Yeonjun shook his head. 

Soobin hummed. “It’s not a competition, I had a one sided crush on Beomgyu for a while and he drooled over you for three years.”

“Hey.” Beomgyu reached over the table to Soobin. 

Yeonjun laughed. “Well, I thought that my seat buddy was quite cute.” He smiled at Soobin before turning to Beomgyu. “We became closer a while later, if you talked to me earlier we might’ve been together before.”

Beomgyu shook his head. “I’m glad it happened this way, with the three of us.”

* * *

Beomgyu put on his lavender perfume before grabbing his phone again. 

“- _but they said I had to leave the Fencing Club to join the Taekwondo Club, apparently the captains have been fighting for a while.”_

“ _Tyun, I don’t know what this has to do with the Paranormal Club._ ” 

“Do I look okay?” Beomgyu pointed the camera to his face. 

“ _You look_...” Taehyun raised a brow. “ _Normal_?”

“Great, I don’t want him to think I’m trying to look good.”

“ _When will you tell him that you and Soobin aren’t official_?” Kai put his phone close to his face. 

“Soon.” Beomgyu picked up his bag. “Hey, you guys go on dates, right?”

“ _Define a date_.” Taehyun said. 

“Doing something special, going somewhere.”

“ _Why_?” Kai asked. “ _You need ideas_?”

“Yeah.”

“ _Skating! Hyuka has been asking to go, maybe we can all go together_ -“

“No, thanks.” Beomgyu opened his door. “You two would embarrass me.”

“ _You embarrass yourself.”_

_“We just witness it_.”

“Guys, Soobin is calling, talk to you later.” He ended the video call before they replied and answered Soobin’s call. 

“ _Are you on your way to pick Yeonjun up_?”

“Yeah.” Beomgyu went down the dorm stairs. “We’ll wait for you at your apartment. Or did something happen?”

“ _No, everything’s okay, just... Don’t get mad at what I’m going to say_.”

Beomgyu stopped on his tracks and sighed. “I hate when you say stuff like that.”

“ _It’s just- I kissed Yeonjun_.”

Beomgyu furrowed his brows. “Why would I get mad?”

“ _Don’t know, maybe you wanted to be there or something_.”

“It’s okay.” Beomgyu continued walking. “How did it happen? Wait! Don’t tell me yet.” 

Soobin laughed. “ _I’m just saying, you two will be alone in my room, so have fun.”_

Beomgyu never thought of how fun it is to have another person to be excited about each step you take in a relationship. Of course, you can gossip with your best friend about it, but it’s not the same as having your best friend taking those steps with you. 

He waited for Yeonjun outside the Art Department, the taller running up to him and giving him a hug as a greeting. 

“How was your day?” 

Yeonjun groaned, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Long. Stressful.” 

Beomgyu pouted at that. “Wanna cuddle it out with ice cream?”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Soobin to buy ice cream?” Yeonjun laughed. 

“You’re right.” Beomgyu took his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

They made small talk before reaching Soobin’s apartment building, it was common for Beomgyu to wait for him there until his classes were done for the day. 

The flatmates already recognized them, paying no attention when they walked to Soobin’s room. 

Yeonjun left his bag next to the bed as he threw himself on it. 

Beomgyu wouldn’t blame Soobin’s call for making him think about kissing Yeonjun nonstop, he had been doing that for years now. 

He sat on the bed, leaving space between them and unlocked his phone to scroll on social media. He glanced at Yeonjun, smiling when he caught him staring. 

“You’re so pretty.”

Beomgyu chuckled. “Shut up.”

“Come here.” Yeonjun patted the mattress in front of him. 

Beomgyu gulped and did as he was told, laying next to Yeonjun. 

“Tell me,” Yeonjun put a hand under his face, cheeck slighly squished. “How did you and Soobin meet?”

“First day of high school.” Beomgyu brought a hand to brush through Yeonjun’s messy hair. “I had just moved here from Daegu, he was my first friend.”

“How did you fall in love?”

Beomgyu smiled, Yeonjun closed his eyes as Beomgyu softly caressed his jaw. “I don’t know about him, but I think it was summer time for me.”

They went quiet for a while as Beomgyu played with the blond hair. 

“Yeonjun, I have something to tell you.”

“Hm?”

“We weren’t really dating in high school.”

Yeonjun opened his eyes. “No?”

“Actually.” Beomgyu looked away. “We weren’t even dating when we met you at the club the other night.”

He looked up at Yeonjun’s horrified face. “You let me embarrass myself like that?”

“Nobody knew what you were talking about.”

Yeonjun turned to stare at the ceiling, Beomgyu’s hand rested on top of his chest. “That’s so...”

“But, I mean, it got us here.” Beomgyu smiled. “And I’m happy that you made that happen.”

Yeonjun pouted as he looked at Beomgyu. “Being cute won’t make me feel less embarrassed.”

Beomgyu laughed as he hugged the blond. “We would all be pining for each other if it wasn’t for that night.”

Yeonjun closed his eyes again. “You should’ve stopped me.”

“I had no idea what you were saying, Soobin is my personal dictionary and he also had no idea.”

Beomgyu lifted his hand to trace Yeonjun’s side profile, from the bridge of his nose to his lips. Fingers going back to his long hair to card through the damaged strands. 

After a few minutes, Yeonjun’s breathing slowed, Beomgyu stared at his slightly open mouth as he slept. 

“You must be tired.” Beomgyu smiled at him. 

He took out his phone again, scrolling though Instagram silently by his side. The door opened a while later, Soobin stopped on his tracks when he saw Yeonjun sleeping. 

Beomgyu sat up and pursed his lips, Soobin tiptoed to him and leaned down to peck them. 

He left his bag next to his desk and pointed at Yeonjun. “Did you kiss him?” He whispered. 

Beomgyu shook his head. 

Soobin frowned at him. “Why are you waiting?”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes at him, standing up from the bed. “I told him the truth.” He whispered, voice cracking a little. “That we just started going out.”

Soobin nodded. “Good, what did he say?”

“He was embarrassed.” Beomgyu laughed. “It was cute.”

Soobin smiled at him, bringing Beomgyu closer to properly kiss him. “I’ll take a shower.”

“Okay.” Beomgyu stepped back. 

Soobin went to his closet for a new change of clothes, accidentally knocking over his can of deodorant to the floor. Beomgyu cringed at the sound, turning to see Yeonjun stirring awake. 

“Good job.” Beomgyu furrowed his brows. 

“It wasn’t on purpose.” 

Yeonjun groaned as he sat on the bed, one eye open as he stared at Soobin. “Hi.”

The taller laughed, putting his hands on the mattress and stretching himself to leave a peck on his head. 

Yeonjun turned to Beomgyu. “How long did I sleep for?”

“Less than an hour.”

“Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Beomgyu laughed as he sat next to him on the bed again. 

“I’ll go shower, then I join you guys.” Soobin picked up his clothes. 

“I promised Yeonjun that you’d buy him ice cream.” 

Soobin frowned. “Why me?”

“Come on, he had a bad day, Binnie.”

Yeonjun pouted. “I did.”

Soobin sighed. “Alright.” He stared at Beomgyu once Yeonjun picked up his phone and mouthed. ‘Do it.’

‘Go away.’

‘Kiss him.’

Beomgyu glared at him until he left the room again. 

“Sorry, for falling asleep like that.”

Beomgyu shook his head. “You were tired.”

“What were we talking about before that?” Yeonjun thought. “Oh, yeah. You two lying.”

The music major chuckled. “We’ll make it up to you.” 

“You better.” Yeonjun nodded, he looked down with a smile. “At least we’re all on the same page, then.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was scared that... I don’t know. That I would just be the third.” 

“We’re all the third.”

Yeonjun smiled at him, his phone buzzed before he read the notification. “Ugh.”

“What?”

He looked at the desk. “Do you think Soobin would mind if I use his computer?” 

“Go ahead.”

Yeonjun went to the desk, sat down and opened his mail account. “I hate group projects.”

Beomgyu laughed, going behind him and kissing the top of his head. 

* * *

“First kisses are not important.” Kai ate a spoonful of his dessert. 

“They are for me.” Beomgyu whined. “How was yours with Taehyun?”

Kai glared at him from under his bangs. “You literally dared us to kiss over rock, paper, scissors.”

“You could’ve said no.” Beomgyu shrugged. “You saw the chance and took it.”

The younger nodded. “So how’s it going? Having two bellies to rub.”

Beomgyu chuckled at that. “Twice the work, but get this,” He leaned on the table, “Twice the reward.”

Kai nodded again, smiling at him. “Glad it’s going okay.”

“And you? Is Taehyun being nice to you?”

“You know he just acts like he doesn’t care.” He rolled his eyes, scrapping the last of the cream off his plate. “He’s busy with school activities, but I don’t mind.”

“What about the Music Club?”

Kai laughed. “As I thought of it, the Music Club is really nothing compared to what you’re doing now.”

Beomgyu hummed in confusion. 

“Like,” Kai shrugged, “You wanted to be with a bunch of kids playing instruments, but you’ll be making a life out of it soon.”

“You’re making me sound cool.” Beomgyu waved a hand, giggling. 

“I should get going, I’m here to deliver something to my sister, anyways.” Kai stood up, putting his bag on. 

“Tell her I say hi.” Beomgyu nodded. 

“I won’t.” Kai stuck his tongue out, laughing loudly as he walked away. “And thanks for the cake!”

“The ca-?” Beomgyu looked at the plate in front of him. “You didn’t pay for it? Huening Kai!” 

“You’re just showing off your legs.”

“I’m showing off the skirt I made.” Yeonjun crossed his legs, the mix matched socks contrasting his all black outfit and pale skin. 

Beomgyu chuckled, looking down at the guitar on his lap, playing it without a specific tune. He glanced at Yeonjun again, missing a string while at it. 

“Agh.” Beomgyu closed his fist and then stretched his fingers. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Am I distracting you?” Yeonjun raised his brows, pushing his glasses up his nose before his hand went behind him to support himself. 

Beomgyu shifted on his spot on the bed, crossed legged as he faced Yeonjun. The blond had asked to hear him play guitar for him. 

“You’re amazing.” Yeonjun shook his foot to the rhythm of Beomgyu’s song. “I only know how to play Wonderwall.”

“You play?”

“I won’t.” Yeonjun warned him before Beomgyu could pass the instrument. 

“What about dancing?” Beomgyu decided to put his guitar by his bed. “Did you stop?”

“Yeah.” Yeonjun licked his lips. “Haven’t had the time for it in a while.”

“That’s a shame.” Beomgyu shook his head. 

“What about you and acting?”

Beomgyu scoffed. “It was nothing serious.”

“You should ask if the Broadcasting Department needs some actors.” Yeonjun laughed. 

“I think I just liked the attention.” Beomgyu laughed through his nose. “Soobin said I liked the spotlight.”

Yeonjun hummed. “Don’t think so.”

“I even thought...” Beomgyu played with the duvet in front of him. “That I liked you two because I was such an attention seeker.”

Frowning, Yeonjun snapped his head at him. “What?”

“Now, I know that I have feelings for both of you.” The black haired licked his lips. “But, you know.”

“I sometimes get anxious that you don’t like me the same way you like each other.”

“That’s dumb.”

“I mean,” Yeonjun shrugged a shoulder, “You fell for each other over time with your personalities. I’m just the guy you found cool in high school.”

“Junnie, that’s not...” Beomgyu furrowed his brows. “I don’t know how to make you believe me, but it’s not like that.”

“Don’t worry, I know Soobin is the one who’s good with words.” Yeonjun smiled at him. “I believe you.”

Beomgyu let out a huff as he pouted. He wished he could put his feelings into words that made sense, only knowing that Yeonjun made him feel like _ooh_ and Soobin was an _ahh_. 

“You say that you’re an attention seeker...” Yeonjun looked ahead of him, head tilting to the side. “But you’re shy.”

“No?”

“Yes.” Yeonjun turned to face him. “You’re quiet around strangers, you were shaking on your audition for the Cat Prince and there were only five people in the room.” 

“Don’t bring that up.”

Yeonjun laughed again. Since they were hanging out with the daylight coming from the window, they didn’t bother to turn in the lights so the room was dark now, but Yeonjun was glowing. 

He must have noticed Beomgyu staring, his laugh becoming a smirk as he pulled himself closer to Beomgyu on the bed. 

“Gyu.”

He hummed in response, frozen in place as Yeonjun put a hand on his cheek. 

“Can I kiss you?” Yeonjun looked into his eyes, the shine similar to that night at the club. 

Beomgyu hummed again, not trusting his words as he leaned forward. Yeonjun kissed him softly, almost light enough to just tickle Beomgyu’s lips. 

“Junnie.” Beomgyu opened his eyes once he pulled away. “Can I kiss you again?”

The blond just smiled at him, leaning closer once more. Beomgyu put a hand on his nape to tilt his head and kiss him properly. Yeonjun kissed back, contradicting the way he climbed into Beomgyu’s lap with his shy kisses, hands barely touching Beomgyu’s chest. 

He wondered if he was like this with Soobin. As he tugged on Yeonjun’s bottom lip with his teeth, he wondered if Soobin had also melted into him like this. With a hand on his exposed thigh, Beomgyu decided he wanted to see the other two making out. 

He moved Yeonjun with him before leaning down on the bed, letting him set the peace of the kiss as Beomgyu laid on his back. 

Yeonjun separated himself from the kiss and took his glasses off. “They’re sliding down.” 

He chuckled at his own awkwardness as he stretched himself to leave them on Beomgyu’s nightstand. 

Beomgyu smiled at the sight, not being used to Yeonjun being so careful and awkward like this. He pulled his hair back before looking down at Beomgyu. 

“What?”

Instead of replying, Beomgyu put a hand on his cheek and brought him closer again, licking Yeonjun’s lip before raising the hand that was on his leg to his waist and turning them over to lay on top of him. 

He started leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down the blond’s throat when the door to his room opened. 

Beomgyu sat back on the bed as Yeonjun opened his eyes big. 

“You almost killed me.” He put his hands over the skirt. 

Beomgyu laughed as his roommate turned on the lights. The last thing he needed is to kneel Yeonjun on the groin in front of his noisy roommate. 

“Am I interrupting?” He said, but still walked over to his own bed. 

Yeonjun slowly sat himself up, taking the glasses from the nightstand and putting them on. “I have to go back to my dorm before curfew.” 

* * *

“Come on, Binnie.” Yeonjun knocked on the bathroom door. 

“I look stupid.”

“Don’t blame my skirt for that.”

The door opened and Soobin came out glaring at the two. 

“You look pretty.” Beomgyu smiled. 

Soobin looked down at the long skirt and frowned. 

“You’ll look even better with the boots.” Yeonjun took his hand. “Half of it is the attitude.” 

“Why does Beomgyu have a croptop and I have a skirt?”

“Wanna trade?”

“No.” Soobin sighed. “Just let me change so we can go out.”

“But these are matching outfits.” Yeonjun furrowed his brows. “You don’t like them?”

Soobin gasped. “Baby, no, I love them.” He held Yeonjun’s face in his hands. “Don’t do that face, I love them.”

Beomgyu started laughing before Yeonjun followed. “We’re kidding, Binnie.”

The taller rolled his eyes at the two, Yeonjun hugged him while giggling. “The skirt is for me, go put black pants, I have a sweater for you.”

Beomgyu smiled as Soobin stormed off, the baby blue skirt flowing as he did so. 

“Are you comfortable in that?” Yeonjun raised his brows at him. 

Beomgyu nodded. “I like it.” 

The sleeves were long enough to cover his hands, and the cropped part just showed a little bit of his skin. 

Yeonjun started walking to Soobin’s room, finding him buttoning his pants. 

“I hate both of you.”

“Sure.” Beomgyu teased, he grabbed Yeonjun’s bag and tossed the baby blue sweater to him. Turning around when he saw Yeonjun unbuttoning his shorts. 

Soobin caught his gaze then, both smiling at the shyness of having their boyfriend changing into his skirt in the same room. 

“If Yeonjun didn’t have yellow hair, even our heads would match.” Beomgyu pointed to his black hair. Soobin had recently changed his into a light blue shade. 

“It’s platinum, not yellow.” Yeonjun whined. 

“Maybe you should tone it.” Soobin glanced back, turning fully around once he saw that Yeonjun was done changing. “I actually have some pink conditioner left if you want a change.”

Beomgyu gasped loudly. “Pastel pink Yeonjun, so cool.”

Soobin frowned. “Why didn’t you react like that with me?”

“I did.” Beomgyu smiled. “In my head.” 

“It’s not every day you see a guy with a mullet in a skirt picking wheels for his skateboard.” Soobin chuckled, taking Beomgyu’s hand as they watched Yeonjun walk around the store. 

“You know what I’m thinking?”

“That he’s cool?”

Beomgyu nodded. “That he’s cool.” 

Soobin eyed the accessories around them, Beomgyu watched as Yeonjun went to pay for his things. “Binnie.”

“Hm?”

“I have a somewhat strange request.”

Soobin frowned and looked at him. “What now?”

“I mean...” Beomgyu pursed his lips. “Can you kiss Yeonjun when we get back to your apartment?”

Soobin’s frown deepened. “What?”

“Just leave it.”  Beomgyu sighed, taking his hand away from Soobin’s. 

“Wait, tell me.” 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “I wanna... See.” 

“Us making out?”

“I mean, you two are, like, attractive or whatever.”

He dared to look up again to catch Soobin with a smile. The taller looked away, his pink ears standing out against his blue hair. 

“I have something for you.” Beomgyu smiled at the two after getting out of the small boutique. 

“You bought something?” Soobin looked back. 

The three stopped on the sidewalk as Beomgyu opened the dark satin bag. He took out a bracelet, eyeing it first. “This is Yeonjun’s.” He did the same with the other two until they each had their assigned bracelets. 

Soobin turned to see the other two. “Moon, sun and star?”

Beomgyu nodded with a smile. “I’m obviously the Sun, Junnie is the Moon-“

“And I’m not in the solar system?” 

Yeonjun laughed. “They’re cute.” He smiled at the shorter. “Thank you, Beomie.”

“You should be the Moon, going around Earth Yeonjun, and I should be the Sun you two are spinning around.”

“Fuck it.” Beomgyu grabbed the bracelet back. “I get it, you hate them.”

Soobin sighed. “I was joking-“

“No, you hate them. We should stick to Yeonjun’s outfits and that’s it.”

Soobin stepped forward to hug him. “I’m sorry, it was mean, I shouldn’t joke like this.”

Beomgyu pouted as the blue haired stepped away and looked down at his face. 

Yeonjun grabbed the bracelet Beomgyu was holding. “Let me put it on you.”

Soobin gave him his arm, Yeonjun slid the navy blue string on it and made sure the small golden star was up. 

Soobin smiled. “So pretty, Gyu, look.”

“Let’s just go.” Beomgyu started walking again. 

“Ah!” Yeonjun whined. “Why are you fighting on our first date.”

Beomgyu felt Soobin’s arms around his waist as he hugged him from behind, head on his shoulder. “Hey, our bickering is bothering him.” He whispered. 

Beomgyu tilted his head lightly to the side. “Gimme a kiss and I’ll forgive you.” 

Soobin giggled and kissed his cheek before they turned to Yeonjun. “Let’s go.”

“Soobin, can you read my assignment for next week’s class?”

“Am I your paid tutor?”

“Not fair, I want to share classes with you again.”  Yeonjun held up the baby blue skirt with one hand as they went up the stairs. 

“Isn’t it inconvenient?” Beomgyu raised a brow at the clothing. 

“You have no idea how free I am.” Yeonjun laughed. 

Soobin opened the door to his apartment. “Woah, did someone turn the heater on?” 

He stopped by the thermostat as the other two made their way to his bedroom, Yeonjun picked up the shorts he left earlier and put them over his bag. 

Soobin came into the room, taking off his sweater making his hair stick up. 

“Look at you.” Beomgyu laughed as he brushed down his hair. 

Soobin leaned down to leave a peck on his lips. “Watch this.”

“Hm?”

Beomgyu took a sharp inhale when Soobin walked up to Yeonjun, putting a hand on his cheek and kissing him. The blond stumbled back a little, but Soobin was quick to put a hand on his waist. 

Yeonjun followed instantly, hands on the taller’s chest, chasing after his mouth once Soobin pulled away. 

It was then Beomgyu’s turn to grab Yeonjun’s jaw, making him face him before their lips met. Beomgyu kissed him slowly, maybe using a little bit more tongue that he would usually have, hand slowly caressing Yeonjun’s face and going to his hair. 

Yeonjun put his hand on Beomgyu’s waist, touching the exposed skin with his thumb, the other hand still on Soobin’s shoulder. 

Beomgyu opened his eyes slightly and glanced at Soobin who was watching up close, the blue haired closed his opened mouth when he caught him, smiling instead. 

With a last bite on his bottom lip, Beomgyu pulled away. Yeonjun opened his eyes to stare at the two. 

He wants to show him too. 

With the hand that wasn’t on Yeonjun’s nape, he brought Soobin close, the two matching the fast paced energy. Beomgyu felt Yeonjun’s fist closing against his shirt and smiled against the kiss. 

Leaving a small peck, Soobin pulled away and smiled at him too before the two turned to see Yeonjun staring at them with raised brows. 

“Wow.”

The three laughed, Beomgyu kissed Yeonjun’s cheek. “Sorry for fighting earlier, we aren’t used to being cute all the time.”

“Oh, I forgot about that already.” Yeonjun shook his head. “Fight all you want.”

Soobin chuckled at that, looking between the two. “Ah, how can I be so lucky?”

“I should be the one saying that.” Yeonjun smiled back at him. 

“Right?” Beomgyu raised his eyebrows. “You two get to date me.”

Soobin pinched his side, Beomgyu whined and hid behind Yeonjun before they started chasing each other. 

* * *

“Beomgyu, you eat so slowly.” Yeonjun laughed. 

“It’s not my fault that you two monsters bite your icicles.” Beomgyu pointed at them with his cream filled treat. 

“You are biting that, too.” Soobin pointed. 

“Biting an ice cream sandwich is different.” 

Yeonjun put his gloves back on. “I can’t believe you make me eat ice cream when it’s snowing.”

“The snow is already melted, though.” Soobin looked at Beomgyu. “Agh, come on, you’re not even halfway done with yours.”

“Your bites are too tiny.”

“It’s not my fault that I got a small mouth in my little handsome face.” Beomgyu frowned, taking another bite. 

“Let me help you.” Yeonjun walked in front of him. 

Beomgyu narrowed his eyes before handing him the ice scream sandwich. “Ah, ah, ah! Yeonjun!”

Yeonjun laughed with a mouthful of the dessert. “You were too slow!” 

Beomgyu clicked his tongue and eyed the treat in his hands almost half the size of what it was before. 

“Did you finish tomorrow’s assignment?” Soobin bumped his shoulder. 

“I’m stuck in the last part.”

“How is writing going?” Yeonjun asked once he swallowed. “Maybe I should join the class to be with you two.”

Beomgyu laughed. “My grades are better than Soobin’s.”

“On _one_ of the works.” He rolled his eyes. “And I helped you with it.”

“I thought you weren’t good at expressing yourself.” Yeonjun put his hands on the pockets of his jacket. 

“That’s why he makes all the conflicts be caused by poor communication between the characters.” Soobin chuckled. 

Beomgyu shrugged. “It works.”

He took another _(small)_ bite. Just last winter he was obsessing over the idea of kissing Soobin, or knowing that Soobin wanted to kiss him, and becoming closer to Yeonjun. 

“I want a kiss.” 

The two looked at Beomgyu, confused at the abrupt demand, he just puckered his lips. 

Giggling, Yeonjun and Soobin slowly leaned forward, each of them kissing a corner of Beomgyu’s lips. They didn’t kiss like that very often, just doing it when they were feeling playful. 

Beomgyu smiled, feeling warm in such a cold day. Suddenly, his ice cream sandwich was taken out of his hands and Soobin ran of with it. 

He slipped with the melted snow, catching himself before falling to the sidewalk. Yeonjun rushed to him. “Careful.”

Beomgyu laughed, walking to the two. “You’ll break a leg.” 


End file.
